The present invention relates to a lift mechanism for a toilet which automatically lifts the toilet seat from the toilet bowl each time the toilet bowl is flushed.
The toilet seat must be lifted from the toilet bowl after each service so as to prevent contamination. However, people may forget or are unwilling to lift the toilet seat after each use. There are various automatic lift mechanisms manufactured for lifting the toilet seat automatically. However, these automatic toilet seat lift mechanisms are commonly expensive, and they are sold with toilet bowls together. Therefore, these automatic toilet seat lift mechanisms are not suitable for existing toilet bowls.